She Wonders
by TheMaddHatt
Summary: Before Twilight, Bella has been living in the institute for a long time, she is introduced to her flock OC they escape with the help of the famous Maximum Ride, Cullen's apear in chapter 4. Bella's pretty OOC. Rated T.
1. The Flock

_It's midnight and a small house in phoenix is peacefully quiet..._

_A fourteen year old girl sleeps in her bed. She tosses and turns from a nightmare._

_Two tall men stood outside. They turn to each other and smirk while their faces and body's distort to become half wolves and half men. They jump through the girl's second story window landing with a thump. The girl still does not wake._

_They take a moment to look around the room. The men see band and movie posters and a small desk with an old computer, and a sign on the wall with the name 'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN'._

_Finally they spot the girl in under her dark purple covers, her long curled brown hair flows in waves spilling off the pillow. Her wings are mostly tucked into her back, the wolf men are in shock. Feeling their gaze, Isabella opens her eyes with a small groan._

_She sees the two wolf-men and stifles her scream. Her eyes see red as she gets angry at them for intruding on her home, trying to steal her away. As she was taught she quickly used her adrenaline and her impulses to her advantage._

_She fights till it's almost impossible to stand from all the hurt and pain, but the men were growing weaker too. Still her skills are no match for theirs, and as they carry her away. Before darkness overwhelms her she wonders..._

_Where are they?_

I slowly opened my eyes, unfortunately to the closed space of a crate meant for a medium sized dog. I willed all my muscles to co-operate, and eventually got myself upright. I had to compact my wings tight to my body so I didn't bash them against the crate. I quickly checked myself over, a routine I developed after every session of experiments or tests. There were hidden bruises on my wings and I could feel larger bruises on my back.

_Dazed and confused from drugs a winged girl is forced into a kneeling position, bent over while large anvil like weights are put on her bare back. She struggles not to crash to the floor from the weight on her back, her shoulders, and her wings._

A slightly large male eraser was walking towards my crate. I built up a scream inside my throat. A little closer...I screamed, letting all my anger and frustration flow through it.

The eraser jumped about five feet in the air. I tried to stifle my laughter. _That _worked well. I heard others around me laugh too. They all need a laugh once in a while. My laughter could probably be heard throughout the Institute.

He stormed up to my crate, I was still laughing hysterically. He bent down and punched the front of my crate. I ignored it and kept laughing. Pissing him off way more than reacting. Maybe he'd accidentally bust me out...

A red haired man burst into the room,

"Ari, don't kill Isabella. She is very important." He said calmly, though he was breathing hard, showing the fact that he ran to the room.

"Why is _she_ important?" he sneered.

"She is the leader, a few years older than Max. We haven't found a gift with her yet. But we will." Ah the mysterious Max resurfaces. But what's this about a gift? Find my gift... In code that means more experimentation.

"Why can't you just let us kill Max?! Everything is always about destiny and prophecies with you. We should just kill her now!" Ari sulked. Completely ignoring him the man changed the subject back to me.

"We should put her with the others. We'll train them better than the flock, to eliminate Max." Eliminate? No way they are getting control of me, especially not if I'm used as a weapon. Well, a weapon _not_ directed towards the school, white coats, and erasers.

"Goody! A tour!" I added sarcastically. Ari knocked my crate again. I snarled at him, he backed away smiling.

"Guess she does remind me of Max." Sounds like we would get along.

I felt my crate being picked up. I braced myself against the crate walls; I learned the hard way it doesn't help to thrash around. I was carried through a few halls; I tried to look around, memorizing escape routes but it's hard to do so swinging back and forth.

We got inside the room and my crate was dropped into a corner. Around the room there were hundreds of crates full of experiments. I just put my head down sadly, and I thought _my _room was crowded.

I shook it off and continued getting acquainted with my new room. The far wall was glass that separated this room from another room. You couldn't see inside because there was a huge fabric like curtain on the other side blocking the view. In front of me were five other crates.

In the first crate there was a guy, he had straight blond hair that draped around his piercing blue eyes. The next crate was another guy, his curly black hair about 3 inches off his head, the ringlets falling around his face. His dark green eyes were looking at me. Next was a younger looking girl, she had black pin straight hair chopped off at the shoulder and surprising bright green eyes. There were two more, they looked like young twins. The first twin had waist length white-blonde hair and strange burgundy eyes, while the other twin had the same body and facial structure, she was albino, with the same waist length hair, pure snow white, and bright red eyes. They were all looking at me strangely.

Hey I thought, might as well get everything out in the open... I slid to the very front of my cage and smiled the best I could. Then I pulled out my wings and curled them in front of me. They all loosened up a bit. Weird, you'd think they'd do the opposite.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella"

The blonde male spoke up first. "I'm Leo"

I watched as his own wings folded out from behind him.

**Tell me what you think! My first crossover! Don't worry Cullen's are coming...**


	2. Explosion Proof

Well...

That explains a lot.

Leo's wings were many different shades of brown and beige striped down his wings.

"That's Tom" The others started pulling out their wings as they were introduced by Leo. Tom's wings were all dark brown a bit more blackish brown at the top of the wings,

"Annabelle" Her wings were black getting a bit lighter near the tips.

"And C-squared." He laughed. Both had the same white wings...Well they could be white if we all weren't so dirty.

"What's your names?" I asked the twins. Since Leo wasn't immediately elaborating.

"Chelsea and Charlotte." They answered, perfectly in sync. Freaky. The rest of them were all laughing, Tom spoke up.

"They can morph into one person, and make holographs of themselves, but there's really only two of them, they also say they can hear each other's thoughts."

I nodded. "Does anyone else have any extra powers?" They all looked thoughtful.

Annabelle started, "Leo can control the elements! Accept for metal. Oh and Tom can make explosions."

"Are you kidding me? Why aren't you guys out of here already?" This time Tom answered my question,

"I would, after the first little episode I'm in an explosion proof type cage. I could make it really big, but you'd probably get hurt. Like all the others around us." I nodded, I guess that's true. Annabelle spoke for herself,

"My power allows me to know certain things about you, I can find out what you are, and what you can do. If you do have a power I would tell you, but I would let you figure out what it is yourself."

"If I have a power maybe I could be useful." I said sighing. She was frowning in concentration. Her frown deepened in worry.

"I...I think you have a power...Oh! God I'm so stupid. Yes, you definitely have a power, It could very much come in handy but it would be hard to master."

"I do? Since when?" Everyone nodded,

"She probably won't say any more until you have at least figured it out yourself." Chelsea said.

"How old are you guys anyway? I'm pretty sure I'm around 17. You lose track of time when your here." They all agreed.

Along the line they said their ages, or at least how old they thought they were. Leo was 16. Tom and Annabelle were both 11, Tom about 5 months older, and lastly the Chelsea twins were 7. They had oddly been here for about the same length of time as me.

Over the next few days we all grew closer, after all, you don't often make friends here. We didn't talk much about our pasts. I knew it would sadden the kids so I kept my mouth shut.

If anyone was ever taken away for experimentation we would always make sure they were okay and tried to help each other keep on living through the torture. Though I didn't know what we were living for. We took shifts through the night, I always chose first shift, though tonight I was unusually on second shift. Everyone was curled up in sleep but me.

I was counting cages when I heard a muffled scream. It came from the room behind the glass wall.

**Sorry, short chapter, it is necessary to stop here though, because it's a cliffy of course...**

**R&R plz they are luurve****.**


	3. The Other Flock

When I looked towards the wall the curtains on the other side of the glass had been shoved aside. I saw a guy that looked somewhat like Leo; maybe a bit younger, with his hand over a smaller girl's mouth. In front of her was a boy a little older than she was. Maybe a year younger than Chelsea. Behind them were two girls, one about Tom or Annabelle's age and one that looked a bit younger than me.

They were all frozen with what looked like nerves, fear and horror. I quickly snapped my fingers repeatedly to wake the others. They woke up silently and I pointed over to the wall, just as the oldest girl opened the glass wall, which was apparently a door as well. They all slowly walked in, taking in the hundreds of mutants around them. I watched the oldest as she walked over to where the youngest girl was looking inside a cage.

"This is pathetic." The older male whispered from farther away. _Pathetic eh? _Though I knew that wasn't what he meant, he looked too upset. The older female came over to him swallowing in fear or disgust. We all sat watching with narrowed eyes. The little girl went over to another cage and start whispering. I could barely make it out.

"Hi, doggie, hi little doggie. You look like Toto. From The Wizard of Oz?" I watched as she silently unlatched the cage and stuck the dog in her coat, sneaking glances at the older one. She definitelydidn't lose her childhood wants. The older female walked towards us. She was looking at Tom who was looking right back at her. She was stiff as a board. The eldest came over and stood in shock just like her.

As she got closer, I noticed something I can't believe I didn't see before, so used to seeing it on my family, I forgot it wasn't normal.

They had wings too. So this is the _Flock._

"You know, we can't save them all," The other male spoke to the eldest. _Maximum Ride._

She responded with determination in her eyes, "I'm supposed to save the world remember? I'm starting with these guys." Then turned to another, "Start popping latches." They all quickly ran around unlatching cages and crates.

Some mutants were now outside their cages standing blankly while others made weird noises inside their cages. I was gripping my cage bars and looking at the Max, who had just come over to me. She started unlatching my crate.

"Why are you doing this Max?" I quietly whispered to her.

She froze for a moment, and her face went hard "Kids don't belong in cages... How do you know my name?" I stayed silent. She waited, then gave up calling out in a loud voice, "Okay, everyone. Let's blow this joint!" Shooting a glance at me before headed to the other side of the room.

I quickly unlatched the rest of my flock's crates and told them to gather the mutants, and help them out the door. We helped shove them all through the series of tunnels which Max was directing us through.

I ran up to her, "Where are we?"

"Sewer system under a big city, on our way out to fresh air and sunlight." I nodded.

I ran ahead just as she got into a fight with an eraser. Wait, not just any eraser. Ari. It looked personal, so I left her to it.

I ran out and the eldest male came up to me, I think he was the only one with us at this moment, the others must have stayed with Max.

All the mutants stood, carrying others who couldn't stand behind me and my flock. "I'm Fang." My mind sparked at the name, it was closely linked with Max's name around the lab, I should have known it was him. "Would you like to stay with us? We could help the mutants together." He was talking about his flock.

"No, I'll take them all, you have enough on your hands. If you need us, my name is Isabella Swan, you can come and find us. They may come after us, but it's not likely... It's you they want dead, you and your flock, especially Max. Watch your backs." I finished. He just stared forward, concentrating. I walked off into the forest, hundreds of mutants, and my family, following right behind me.

"Where do we take them? We can't just walk around the forest with hundreds of mutants." Tom asked.

We were now far in the forest, and everyone was getting tired. Leo stood up and walked towards a tree. It looked like it could be the biggest tree in the forest. We all stopped. We were probably in the middle of the forest by now. All the mutants spread out to watch what he was doing. He put both palms on the tree. Suddenly it started moving, touching all the trees around it. They in turn touched the trees around them and so on. I'm pretty sure in a matter of 5 minutes he had the whole surrounding forest in his hands.

The mutants were spreading out in awe at the trees that surely were coming alive. Well...more alive than usual. Some tree branches slowly came down on a small sleeping child and wrapped its branches around it, making a cradle. Other tree's started sprouting fruits, and vegetables grew from the earth. They cautiously started eating while others were carried by the trees to higher ground asleep.

"Leave them here." Leo simply said as he reached up and grabbed an apple that was close on a tree branch. "The forest will keep them safe." We all agreed to stay here for now, I was formulating a plan.

A few days later I thought I should start my newly formulated plan.

"I have somewhere we could go. I want to investigate a place I remember, see if we could live there for a while. I would be back in a few days, maybe less." They looked at me nervously, Charlotte looked worried.

"What if something goes wrong? If you get hurt? You should at least take one of us with you." Charlotte said quietly. Everyone else nodded in agreement and I sighed.

"This is something I'd rather do alone but if one of the twins came with me we could probably keep in touch." Charlotte and Chelsea were one girl at the moment, It was easy to tell when they were together, she was a combination of both, her hair was the light blonde of Chelsea, but the eyes were absent of colour, the bright red of Charlottes eyes. She shimmered, two individuals forming. Charlotte walked towards me.

We unfurled our wings and turned to fly away. Leo caught my shoulder. I turned back around; Chelsea had already lifted off the ground and was hovering, waiting for me to lead.

"Be careful and come back soon." He smiled. I had to look up a bit, I didn't notice until now he was taller than me by an inch or two. Also he looks pretty handsome not scrunched up in a crate. Funny how I notice these things now. I smiled back quickly.

"We will" I blew them all a kiss as I rose up into the air next to Charlotte, she giggled and did the same.

**Show the story to people...put it on your fav's, help get it out there, Reviews are nice too...**


	4. Flash of Bronze

We started flying as fast as we could, I told Charlotte I was determined to make this a quick visit.

"So where exactly are we going anyways?" She asked, while spiralling through the air.

I let out a deep breath, "I want to visit a town called Forks..." She let out a chuckle.

"Is that close to Spoon?" I giggled and shook my head.

"_No, _it's possible that a man named Charlie lives there." She looked confused so I elaborated a bit.

"My mom, she used to talk about a man named Charlie. And I would catch some stuff about him every now and then, that's how I knew where he lived." I said keeping my face blank. She nodded, we never usually talked about our pasts. That's probably the most any one of us has ever let out.

A few hours later we were about a mile away from Forks and we both spiralled down towards the forest.

We had just entered Forks when Chelsea turned to me, "How are we going to find Charlie? Just walk around looking for him?"

"All you need to do is ask; everyone knows everyone in small towns like these. I'll ask the next car that drives by, even they will probably know."

After a few cars passing us by I pissed and determined.

A silver Volvo was headed past us at high speed. I stood in the middle of the road and flagged the car over. He looked annoyed as he pulled over and unrolled his window.

The driver had messy bronze hair and stunning golden eyes.

**Very short chapter, I can't help it...I love cliffys...**


	5. S' Not Gonna Eat us

A gave him the sign of wait a second, "Charlotte, I got one!" I yelled into the forest. She had taken to the trees, now she walked up to me and the stranger in the Volvo. His eyes showed a range of emotions at her appearance but that was normal, a lot were shocked at Charlotte's strange appearance. He changed to a frustrated stare at me.

"Sorry to bug you, but do you know Charlie Swan, chief of police here? We've come a long way to see him." I didn't miss Charlotte's head snapping towards me when she made the connection; Bella _Swan – _Charlie_ Swan_. His head snapped to mine as well. Did he know too?

Chelsea frowned at him, then smirked and turned back to me. He then frowned at her, frustrated. I'll have to ask her about that later.

"I'm sorry if you were... a friend of his...He died of a heart attack about a year ago."

I let the grief show on my expressing for a moment before I regained control. I sat down on the ground to re-coup. I was listening to Charlotte talking to the stranger in the Volvo.

"Sorry, she hasn't seen him in a few years, but we were hoping to make a surprise visit." Good thing she can lie convincingly. I am definitely not in the right mind to talk, never mind lie. He got out of his Volvo and came over to me offering his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and shakily stood up.

"Sorry about that, it was a bit of a shock." I was very good at holding in the sadness I felt, for some reason I always have delayed reactions to things. Like for instance my father dying.

"I should probably introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella and this is Charlotte." I smiled politely. Both of us shook his hand. He looked like he was deciding something, though he still seemed frustrated. Now at the both of us.

"Well it was nice meeting you Edward" I turned to Chelsea, "We should probably head to a hotel, they aren't expecting us back for at least a day or so." She nodded but Edward cut in.

"Are you sure? You look like you've traveled a long way. You could at least come back to the house and freshen up. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose, even if we did we can't stay long, people are expecting us elsewhere." We didn't exactly look good, I suppose we could use a shower.

"I'm sure its fine, jump in, I'll drive you."

As we were walking to the other side of the Volvo I whispered low and fast for Charlotte to hear.

"_I'm sure it's fine Charlotte, it's not like he's going to eat us or anything."_ She snorted quietly.

I saw Edwards brow furrow, and curiosity dominated his face.

**Dun duh... Right okay next chapter I PROMISE will be a lot longer; I happen to know I have it sitting on my computer...Chapters have feelings to R&R makes them happy...**


	6. CHILDREN

Edward drove us around town then turned on to an almost invisible path, it wound through the tree's to a clearing where there was a huge white house, half of the house was glass looking out on the surrounding forest.

Charlotte and I closed our gaping mouths, Edward started to speak, to us it was perfectly clear, but a human wouldn't be able to hear it so we stayed clueless. Though it did make me curious.

"_Everyone come down, we have visitors. There is something weird about them, I can't hear the brunette, Bella, and I was able to hear the albino, Charlotte, but... She somehow knew I was listening, and blocked me out__.__"_

"_There's an albino?! I've never seen an albino human before." _Charlotte snorted_, _covering her mouth/

"Funny joke I just thought of." She blurted. I raised an eyebrow. Edward just froze. Then tried to laugh it off.

"_I think they can hear me speaking to you, but I'm not sure..." _He said worriedly. He stole a quick glance at me, I had an innocent expression.

This is definitely not good. I need to speak with Charlotte.

"Hey Edward? You mind if I talk to Charlotte for a sec? It'll give you time to brief the family too."

"Oh yea no problem, just come right in." He glanced curiously at us before heading off to the house.

We started walking up the drive, Charlotte and I shared a look about how far to go, if his hearing was as good as we thought it was... We headed out far into the forest. We made sure to talk quietly as another precaution.

"Charlotte..." I started.

"I have no doubt that he can read minds, but not yours." She said matter of fact.

"What do you mean everyone but mine?"

"I could feel him probing my mind, it felt weird so I blocked him out, and I'm used to doing that with Chelsea, if there's something I don't want her to hear. He looked so frustrated at you, and you didn't look uncomfortable so I figured he can't read yours. It seemed very unusual to him. It could have something to do with your power."

"Maybe. But why would he have mind reading powers? As well as all the other stuff."

"Not sure, let's go back to the house, they might get suspicious."

We walked the path back up to the house, Edward and six others were standing just inside the door. They weren't talking, probably heard us coming. We were introduced to the others, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. We also found out that they were all adopted by the young couple. All of them were beautiful. _Too beautiful..._Their skin was very pale, though it was expected in a no-sun town like Forks. They all had weird similarities.The pale skin, and hearing and speaking so high. Chelsea and I overheard tons of chatter above human hearing level. Also they had weird golden, or topaz eyes. _Every single one of them..._Also, they are very, very good liars.

The smaller dark haired one, Alice showed us to our room, we stared in awe at the huge room and connected bathroom. She left us clothes to put on while they insisted they wash our other ones. I agreed, hey, if they are offering hospitality I'll take it.

Charlotte and I both took about half hour showers, scrubbing all the dirt and grime off our skin and washing our hair. After we were done we put on the cute clothes that Alice had set out for us, we looked at each other in shock, we both looked so, so...different, so clean.

We started trying to figure out what to do.

"I have an idea." Charlotte said.

"Shoot." I said, admiring myself in the mirror. I didn't know my hair had red in it.

"Okay I think we should keep a watch on them, and then send the info to Chelsea who can help us figure out what they are, even if they don't know they could ask some of the mutants there right?"

"That could work. Or we could jus t ask them." I laughed. "Though I'm not exactly sure how that will go down. Though they could be listening in on us right now."

"True...What about if we ask them if we could bring our friends here?"

"That wouldn't be very nice just to bring the rest of the flock into their home, they may be something else but it's still rude to do that." I scolded, she just shrugged.

"Ask Chelsea what the flock thinks we should do." I waited in silence as Charlotte and Chelsea talked.

"They think it would be best just to ask, but hide our...you know, unless it's an emergency."

"That should be fine, I think we should do it now though, I'd rather not sleep in a house with 7 strange people. Let's go downstairs, call a family meeting. " I laughed

We walked down the stairs to see Carlisle and Esme conveniently walking by with blank looks on their faces but huge amounts of curiosity in their eyes.

"Excuse me Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you mind if we speak with everyone for a moment?"

"Of course..." H answered, possibly too quickly. So they were listening.

"CHILDREN!" Charlotte and I looked shocked at Esme. I'm pretty sure her 'children' could hear it if she whispered.

Everyone came downstairs Alice was pretending to clear out her ears.

"Mom, can you _not_ try to break our eardrums?" I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. Maybe they weren't so bad.

Carlisle told everyone to go to the living room so we could talk to them. We knew about all the couples in the family and we watched as they all sat together on couches while Edward sat in the armchair.

"The girls have something to talk to all of us about." Though they were probably listening in anyways.

Chelsea started, "Well you see..." She sounds like she was going to beat around the bush a bit so I thought I should just cut in and get on with it.

"What the hell are you?" I said. They looked a bit shocked at my bluntness. Carlisle recovered first.

"I don't know what you're talking about" his face a blank mask.

"Sorry Chelsea... Bull shit! W_e should know, we aren't entirely human ourselves..."_ I said the last part to low for human ears, to see if anyone would fall for the trick.

"What do you mean not human!" The big burly one, Emmett shouted. The pretty blonde one smacked the back of his head.

"Emmett!" They all shouted.

"What?!" He looked thoughtful for a second then finally realized what he did. "Oops..."

Edward spoke up, "Grab them." They shot towards us.

"Stop!" Carlisle said. I'm surprised at how smooth Carlisle's voice was, they were faster than I thought possible. Another thing to add to the list.

"Please don't fight. We want to resolve this peacefully." Esme scolded her children.

"Well if Edward over there didn't give the order they would..." Charlotte mumbled.

"Chelsea...." I scolded.

"You mean Charlotte?" Edward asked curiously.

**Okay this one is longer...ish**


	7. Show me Yours

"Yes. I meant Charlotte." I blurted.

I faced them again, "We don't mean to intrude but we just couldn't help it. You're not normal...Not the same as us, but still like us all the same."

"_Told you they weren't normal..."_ I raised my eyebrow at Edward. He just shrugged.

"If you don't mind, we will call the rest of our family. They may want to know what's going on..."

"_Or to even the field."_

"_There's more of them?"_

"_Ha! They're just kids, what can they do?"_

"_We don't know that." _I laughed, oh they had no idea. That shut them up. They are too used to talking behind peoples backs, without them being able to hear.

"The people who were expecting you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we left them to see if Charlie would take us in for a bit, obviously that isn't going to happen..." I flinched. I got a sympathetic look from Chelsea. I smiled sadly, it turned into a grimace.

"Why Charlie?" Edward asked concentrated. I realized he must have seen the connection through Charlotte's head.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm his daughter." I confessed. Edward was calculating, while others were shocked.

"You're the one that disappeared." I nodded.

"So that's why I came, now were going to call the fam." I said, turning to Charlotte.

"You can use our phone if you like." Esme offered quietly.

"No thanks, can't reach them by phone anyway. Charlotte's already on it." I smiled. Edward growled, frustrated. "What's your problem? Can't read our minds?" I taunted.

Charlotte sat down on the ground and concentrated. "How are you guys talking to them?" Edward asked, ignoring my taunts.

Chelsea spoke up, "They shouldn't be long. 'Bout two hours tops maybe? I can communicate with my twin, she's with the others." She said, answering both of us.

"You have a twin?" Alice piped. She nodded. I continued,

"As you know, I'm 17, and Charlotte is 7, her twin is also 7, her name is Chelsea." They can morph into one, but you don't need to know that... "Leo is 16, a year younger than me. Tom and Annabelle are both 11, tom is about 5 months older."

"So you're just a bunch of kids?"

"You'd be surprised..."

About an hour and a half later a few of the Cullen's came back from grocery shopping. They were almost finished putting away the pounds of groceries they bought when Charlotte gave me a silent signal.

"Do you guys mind? They're here, we are going to run out to meet them."

"Of course." Carlisle said.

We ran out of the house at human speed. Once we got to the forest edge, we shot through the forest at high speeds. Though definitely not as fast as the Cullen's were. We saw the flock headed towards us through the air. They dropped down a long way away from the house, taking all of Chelsea's precautions.

I saw Leo first I ran up and hugged him, he was shocked at first, but hesitantly put his arms around me. I then hugged the rest of the kids.

"I missed you guys!" I said smiling, I saw Chelsea waiting for us to head towards the house. "Remember people, we want to find out as much about them as we can first, though Anny can help us a lot on that part. The most important thing I want you to remember is don't show your Wings. I don't care what else you tell them but I just don't want you to tell the biggest secret just yet. Also protect your thoughts from the bronze haired one, got it?" They all nodded. "Good, let's get to it"

We all walked as a flock into the house. The Cullen's were talking inside quietly before they came out of the house and stood waiting outside the house. More advantage to us in case this goes badly.

**Poll. On my profile. Vote please... The poll is: What story shall I update next?**


	8. I'll Show You Mine

They scanned the rest of the flock as they scanned them. They looked momentarily frightened at how many others had come.

"_Bronze one's _hot!" Abby stated, before she continued. She was grinning at the Cullen's

"_How the hell did you manage to find..."_ She choked up laughing. _"You come to Forks and you find a coven of seven vampires!"_ She paused, concentrating. _"There veggies though."_

The Cullen's looked quite shocked while the rest of us seemed confused.

"_Care to elaborate on that there Abby?"_ I asked. She flushed.

"_Oh sorry, technically they still drink blood, but only that of animals."_

To anyone else, we looked like we were preparing for battle. With the two sides.

"You mean they live in coffins?" Tom said, glancing at them curiously."

"Excuse me." Our heads snapped to Carlisle. "How do you know what we are?"

"Aren't you afraid?" Added Edward.

"Well we don't really know a lot about vampires, you don't seem the Dracula type." I said, shrugging.

I looked over at Chelsea and Charlotte as they morphed together. Chelsea sat down. The rest of us sat down as well.

"Sorry it was a long flight." Tom said. I glared at him. "The ...plane... flight." He stuck his tongue out at me. I tuned back to find them curiously looking at me.

"Obviously we still don't know much about you either." Edward murmured, most of their eyes training back on Chelsea. Carlisle stepped forward introducing the coven while the rest of my flock introduced themselves. I stepped forward.

"We have acquired skills like strength, speed, sight, hearing and unusual extra abilities. I don't have an extra ability." Abby looked pointedly at me, "Well apparently I do but _someone_ won't tell me what it is."

Abby spoke next, "I have the power to determine certain information about a person, or thing that I see, that's how I knew you were vegetarian vampires."

Carlisle interrupted, "We are much the same." That made us smirk, I'm pretty sure they caught it but they ignored it. "Us vampires also have the strength, speed, sight, hearing and unusual abilities."

"Yes but yours are much more powerful than ours." Abby concluded.

"We have the ability to clone ourselves many times, and since sometimes we share the same mind, we can read each other's thoughts." She said. The Cullen's were all very focused on Chelsea, they had the most unique powers.

"Me and my wife as well as Edward and Emmett have extra powers, unlike yours though our best quality is brought with us when we are turned, I am an empath, Alice can predict the future, Edward can read minds ...accept for Bella's, and Emmett has super strength."

"Do you guy's sleep in coffins?" Tom asked impatiently. Edward chuckled. Abby rolled her eyes.

"No we don't sleep at all, the sun doesn't burn us but it does affect our skin, and as we said before we only drink animal blood." He said cautiously.

Abby tightened her eyes, "So then what does happen to your skin?" Rosalie laughed and answered,

"We sparkle! The boys aren't too fond of it." A lot of the flock burst out laughing or giggling, as did the Cullen girls. They guys looked like they would blush, but none did.

"Tom over there can make explosions, and Leo can control the elements." They were looking nervously at both of them. Edward was shooting weird glances at Leo, who was looking at me. I blushed and turned away.

"Would you guys like to stay with us for a while? At least until you get a home?" Esme busted out randomly. They all looked hopefully at me. I sighed.

"We must warn you, there are people...well they aren't exactly people, but _things_ that may come for us, and they will soon associate you with us, we don't want them to find out about vampires." Emmett scoffed.

"Bring them on, we can take 'em." Emmett said confidently. They _did_ act like statues like half the time. They probably wouldn't be damaged at all. I nodded.

Leo came up to me and whispered in my ear to quiet for the Cullen's to hear. The flock was distracted.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He whispered solemnly. I groaned, now we can't hide our wings.

"How many." I said normally.

"A hundred and fifty bots. These ones fly, definitely a new model." Abby said standing up with the rest of the flock. The Cullen's looked into the sky, probably hearing the buzzing of the hundred fifty bots we needed to kick in the ass. Great.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Cullen's..."

Everyone, standing in formation jumped up and shot out their wings, beating them furiously fast into the sky towards the army of bots. I spiralled, gaining speed to smash through as many bots as possible. The last thing I heard before the flocks fists beating into the metal was a lot of cursing.


	9. Doctor Doctor

As I smashed countless robot faces I called stats. "How you doing guys?!" I shouted over the constant electric chanting.

_Surrender._

"Good!" Leo and Abby said. They were back to back fighting off the robots who had circled them with roundhouse kicks and uppercuts.

"Were fine!" Tom was punching down the bots that were being distracted by Chelsea's holograms.

"We can't let them escape! They'll reveal our location and the Cullen's!" They all shouted quick agreements as we continued fighting.

We were all getting tired when something... Flew up...No... Jumped up, underneath a robot. A spiky haired pixie smashed the robot upwards sending its pieces sailing into the air before they fell to the ground, I laughed as her body smashed another robot on the way down. Soon the air was filled with the large smashes as the Cullen's jumped.

I was distracted, one of the robots checked me in the side. I lost my balance, I started spiralling towards the ground, I realized one of my wings must have been damaged. I tried to unfold my wings, my left wing was in pain, but I had to extend it. I was too close to the ground, and I braced myself for impact. But it never came. I was cradled by something cold. I opened one of my clenched eyes to see Edwards worried face, his arm shifted and I cried out. He moved his arm back. I shook my head.

"Here, let me down, it's fine." He held me tight and I was secretly wishing he would never let go. But he obeyed and set my feet gently down on the ground. He was looking sadly at my left side. He let me go and I walked slowly towards the flock, wincing.

The fight was over, the bots scattered across the Cullen's lawn and the surrounding expressions ranged from Alice's excitement to Carlisle's curiosity and Jaspers disbelief. Either way they were owed an explanation, and we couldn't have kept it from them for very long anyways.

"Again, sorry about that. We weren't planning to tell you these things unless in dire need, but you just found out, so we might as well explain." I noticed a few small scratches on Chelsea's wings and arms, there was a large gash on Leo's arm, and he looked a little pale. The rest had minor scratches like Chelsea. "One second." I said to the Cullen's as I walked over to Leo. I ripped a small stripe of my shirt, wrapping it tightly around his arm, he helped tie it and didn't protest. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jasper look confusedly at the gash.

"Myself and Edward could dress the wounds if you would like, we are both medically trained." I heard all of my flock freeze, I tried to soften my hard expression but I don't think it worked. My flock was quietly hissing at them.

"_No_." I snapped. I tried to calm myself, these are the Cullen's. Not erasers or bots, and not white coats. I took a breath. "Sorry... We just... don't... like doctors." I said lamely. My vision was still a bit red. The rest had noticed my slightly crumpled wing.

"Why?" Said Jasper, he looked slightly understanding, he can't understand...He can't understand the things we all went through. He must have sensed my anger as he turned towards me. I couldn't decide whether to tell them or not. I looked over at the flock. They were all wary but they met my eyes and nodded.

"We weren't...born this way, well I was. But not unintentionally. We are all avian-human hybrids. Made at... at a lab..." I spit out.

"You weren't born like this?" They looked uneasy. Our expressions were hard.

"We are all 98% human 2% avian, I was injected as an embryo then captured when I was 15. We have all just escaped from the school, what they call the laboratory."

"What did they do to you?" Jasper whispered he looked so hurt and anguished, kneeling. Alice was fluttering around him trying to see what she could do. I realized it must be from my flock, I turned to look at them; they all looked pained, relieving hurtful memories.

"Guys careful, you're hurting Jasper. Push it away from your thoughts now." Jasper started to stand up, the look of pain diminishing a little. I looked hesitantly at the younger of the flock, who had trouble remembering even though they were still living it a few days ago. I shyly asked Esme if she had any food for the flock, she nodded and most of the kids followed her Leo and I stayed behind.

"So what do they do to you at the school?" Leo had a dark look on his face. I'm sure mine was the same. I could express now that the kids were further away. I was going to start but Leo beat me to it.

"When they capture you, you're put into a dog crate at least twice as small as you are, put in a room where you see _children... _Hundreds of them. Others that have been mutated, until they pull you out for experimentation, where they see how long you can go without food, see what reactions you have to _every single chemical_, and when you are put back, there are more and less, more because there are new mutants, and less because most don't come back alive." I blanched at him. That could be the longest speech he has ever made. He was showing Edward images as it showed on his horror-struck face. He then turned an angry glare towards me. I started in confusion.

"How could anyone do...things...things like that to _children_! Children and teens like you! How have we not heard of this!?" The Cullen's looked shocked at his outburst. He looked very angry, and sad.

"The institution we were at is a building in plain sight, the largest school is in Death Valley. They aren't stupid. And don't go trying anything, if they found out the existence of vampires, who knows what they could do?"I said calmly trying to convince them, everyone was looking at Edward when his face suddenly turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry. That was unacceptable for me to take my anger out on you that I had towards the... Institute, you said it was? It's just so horrible, some of the things Leo showed me." He flashed a look at Leo but then returned to mine. His eyes went hard mentioning the institute.

"Oh um it's okay." I said blushing out of the blue, I never blush!

"Bella are you blushing?!" Said Leo laughing. "You never blush!" I blushed even deeper which made him laugh harder. The Cullen's just smirked, though a few were looking at Edward who I realized was still looking at me. I caught a small flash of something in his eye I couldn't place but shrugged it off.

"Leo and Bella, do you want some food as well?" Esme said from the kitchen. I started walking towards the kitchen, I turned to tell Leo to come when I saw him in a heated stare with Edward, I watched for a minute them glaring at each other before clearing my throat.

"Coming Leo?"

"Yea." He said throwing one last glare at Edward.

I walked in and saw a feast on the table and the rest of the flock already digging in with some of the Cullen's staring open-mouthed or just disgust at the amount of food we were eating, though Carlisle seemed curious.

"Why do you eat so much?" He asked. I pointed to my wings.

"We need the calories, flying burns a lot of energy" I said through a mouthful of food. I noticed the scratches on my wings and the others. I swallowed, maybe if he patched me up first the flock might consider it. "Carlisle, could you or Edward...patch me up?" The flock looked up at me. Leo looked determined.

"Me too." He said nervously.

"Of course. I'm not sure how good for a gash a dirty shirt is." Carlisle nodded and headed towards Leo and Edward headed towards me a small smirk on his face that turned to wonder as he looked at my wings.

I turned around, straddling the chair so he had access to my back taking off my windbreaker leaving behind a thin top. Leo sat the same way, stiffly. Both doctors started working, sharing a bag of medical supplies. Every time something stung me or Leo the whole flock would jump up at our hiss and we'd just tell them to sit back down. They were all uneasy about it.

Edward was very gentle and the cold of his hands soothed me. I also had to console _him_ when something hurt or stung he would apologise profusely until I playfully told him to shut up and fix me. I also blushed a lot more than I should have when his hands glided over my wings lightly. Oh shut up I'm 17... Jasper kept raising his eyebrows at me and Edward, smirking. God, Edward probably knows what I'm feeling now, just great...

Leo didn't really move from his stiff posture and kept sending glares at Edward, and when I'd look at him in confusion he just shrugged it off. After we were done, the kids bravely took turns being fixed up and fretting over every sound of pain the other made.


	10. ANN

**Silly me. I forgot to put the poll up before I left for the cottage.. but no fear, I ended up coming home a bit earlier then planned. But I still am going camping. Soo I think what I will do is put up the poll Immediately, then Friday night I'll check it, and post what story is winning – which I will be working on while camping. – I'll also post this and the previous AN that I have replaced with this one. **

**So to update you on what I have done while at the cottage.**

-**I edited 'Kitty', 'She Wonders', and 'A Different Time'.  
**

-**I have not changed 'Kitty' in any way, just a few spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes that caught my eye. The usual editing thing. **_**Remember **_**to send me any Idea's or mini stories that you want midnight to do. If it ends up winning the poll, I may do a few of the stories. I have a list of all that have been suggested.  
**

-**For 'A Different Time'... It's complicated right now, I didn't really have anywhere I was going with that story before, but now I have a sketchy plot that I want to follow, it needs details added to it, but I think it's better then what it is now. In order to do the new plot, I'll probably re-do the story. I'll let you know when I get something new on that front.  
**

-**'She Wonders'. I edited that one a bit, there is a bit of stuff I added, and things I took away. I think this is the one that I changed the most. I changed the two Chelsea's into Chelsea and Charlotte. You may want to skim to see the changes. If not. Whatever. :)**

**I wanted to also say a bit of stuff not related to my stories. Like: Seriously. I hate the tabloids, they confuzzle me. Also, the new movie that stars Kristen and Dakota –The Runaways- looks like it's gonna be pretty good. Though I happen to hear that there is some heavy lesbian stuff in there for Kristen and Dakota... O.o ...Yea... Shiznittt. Haha. Kiding, I don't care I am still going to see it. Same with -The Last Airbender- with Jackson. 3 Jaacckksonnn 3 *Droool* ALSO –Valentine's Day- I believe it's called has Taylor and Taylor... They are actually kinda cutee. Mhmm and since I like Taylor –Swift- I will forgive her if she decides to take away the single status of Taylor –Lautner- *Sob* Not that I'm saying they will get together, but who knows.**


End file.
